ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Signature Attacks/@comment-28854917-20160628123844
Signature transformation for Sūtsu: Inhuman Enhancement Summary: He activates his bio-enhancements one by one, so as to not overload his body, slowly increasing in power as he does so, at the cost of losing control of his body randomly due to the nature of his enhancements. Pros: *On his turn, he can deactivate an enhancement, or activate one on a part of his body, acccording to the list below. He can only have one enhancement active on each part of his body per stage, to a maximum of 5 enhancements per stage in total. **Torso: 10% damage reduction, 10% damage increase for physical attacks, or 10% damage increase for ki-based attacks **Arms: 10% increase in damage for physical attacks, 10% damage reduction, or 10% speed increase for ki-based attacks **Legs: 10% speed increase, 10% increase in damage for physical attacks or 10% decrease in stamina usage(rounded tot eh nearest whole number) **Respiratory system: 10% increase in max. Stamina, 10% increase in stamina regen (such as the recovery from unused rush counts) or 10% reduction in stamina usage **Sensory system: 10% increase in speed, 20% increase in speed when attacking, or 20% increase in speed when being attacked. *This requires no blast gauges *Once he has all 5 enhancements active for a stage, he can move on to the next stage, ending at the third stage. (the same enhancement can be activated again at each stage due to this) *Being in this 'transformed' state allows him access to certain attacks that he would be unable to execute otherwise. (These will be custom and signature attacks, ones that have a higher cost to compensate for not costing any blast gauge) Cons: *He has a chance of losing control when he tries to attack, starting at 5% for no enhancements, and increasing by an additional 1% for each enhancement per stage. (This cannot go above 100%, for obvious reasons) *For each attack he tries to make, a random number is first generated, from 1 to 100, and if it is less than or equal to his chance of losing control, a second random number from 1 to 100 is generated and he does one of the actions below, according to the generated number, instead of the attack he would have made: **100: he takes damage equal to 1% of his max health **99-96: a ki blast backfires, dealing 10% damage normally calculated for a ki blast. **95-81: he punches/kicks himself, dealing 10% damage normally calculated for a Punch/kick **80-41: Punch/Kick **40-16: Ki blast **15-1: attacks, once I've made any. Until then, just ki blasts again *If a random attack is unable to be executed (i.e. a custom attack does not have its requirements met), double the amount of stamina for it is used, and it consumes an additional rush count, cancelling his next attack, if there was one. Finally, he takes damage at 10% the attempted attack's damage, calculated as if the attack was done to him by himself. *He can only add/remove an enhancement once per turn, at the start, and it costs 1 stamina and 1 rush count to do so. *He has no blast gauge whilst in this transformation